Bad Trade
by Gamerwhogames
Summary: (Aidetra) When Petra makes a sour deal with Aiden, she finds herself in a sticky situation when she has to pay him back with quite the deed. What's the dealer to do to get herself out of the bad trade? (rated T for mild-suggestive themes!)


**Author's Note:**

 **Heya! Here's another oneshot from myself, so enjoy! This one ships one-sided Petraiden, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Petra tried to act cool and casual as she walked up to the Ocelots' house, keeping her hands in her pockets and her face to the ground. When she got to the door, she knocked on it. Waiting silently, she checked her watch. 4:52 it read. She didn't have much time.

At five o'clock that day, she was supposed to meet a 'client' and trade him an emerald for some food she'd "borrowed". The food given to her that night was a blessing at first, ending her near starvation and possibly saving her life, but ironically it was about to take it, turning into a curse literally days later.

The door opened and she looked up and saw a blonde man smiling warmly at her.

"Oh, Petra. Hi!" He greeted.

"Hey." She said. "Could I ask a favor?"

"Sure, of course! Why don't you come in?" He asked.

"I can't. I've gotta be gone somewhere soon." She told him, making him nod.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Oh, things are fine." She white-lied, smiling at him to reassure him. "So, do you happen to have an emerald on you?" She asked. He looked at the floor as he thought for a second.

"An emerald, huh?... well, I don't have one, but Aiden does." He told her. She stared at him, trying to hide the disbelief and annoyance in her eyes. Seriously?

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Hang on." She watched as Lukas went back into the house, leaving the door slightly open. She couldn't help but to peer inside where she saw Gill sitting on the couch. Their eyes met and he gave her an overly-friendly, cheery wave which she awkwardly returned.

'Please hurry back before the weirdness tears a hole in the world', she thought as she stood impatiently, looking away and trying to get Gill to stop staring at her. A few minutes later Lukas returned. Walking by his side was a laid-back, arrogant-looking Aiden.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it." Lukas told Petra. She hoped Aiden didn't see the worry in her face as she watched the blonde left. She turned to face Aiden, putting on her poker-face as she did.

"Hi." Petra greeted coolly, glad she wasn't normally cheery about her deals. If that was so, she'd have to seriously fake it for this guy.

"Hey, Peets." Aiden said, making her scream on the inside. It was as if somehow he knew how desperate her situation was because the only reason she wasn't launching at him was because she actually… _needed_ him that time, as hard as that was to say. "So, you need an emerald, huh?"

"Yes… please." He gave a short chuckle at what she wasn't sure.

"Okay… what do I get in return?" He asked. Her eyes slowly widened. She should've seen this coming, though of course she had expected to get the emerald from Lukas and not Aiden. Lukas would've been more gracious and maybe not have even asked for anything. But even if he did want something for himself, the payment would've been on far better terms.

She quickly tried to think about something she had that he didn't. Her bandana, a pocket full of sticks, life goals…. Gold!

"I could give you some gold ingots." She said.

"How many?" She groaned on the inside. He just _had_ to ask how many. She glanced at her clock. 5:57.

"Two ingots. I have two. You want them?" She asked, sounding impatient and nervous.

"You know what? You look like you're in a hurry. How about this? I give you the emerald now, and I can decide what I want… tomorrow. Deal?" He asked, holding the emerald in her reach. She grabbed the emerald and was about to take it, but she felt this was a bad idea. But it was either put up with Aiden, or put up with someone actually worse than Aiden.

"Deal!" She shouted, grabbing the emerald from him and rushing off.

 _The next day…._

Petra knocked on the Ocelots' door yet again. As she waited for the answer, she looked into the bag she had slung over her shoulder. She had plenty of things she thought were valuable: a tiny bit of gold, a few ingots of iron, an iron-sword, even some dyed glass he might've wanted for some random building. She didn't have much on herself at the time, but she hoped he'd be gracious, which was quite the dream for a person as realistic as herself.

The door opened and she looked up to see Aiden. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, Peets." He said, stepping aside and gesturing for her to come inside. She warily walked into the door and he closed it behind her. He lead her into the living room. She took her seat on the couch and Aiden sat right next to her. She scooted a few inches away from him but he had no intention on keeping his distance. Finally when Petra had scooted to the edge of the couch, she put the leather sack between them so he couldn't get any closer to her face. She glared at him, but all the while he wore that laid-back grin.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked, hoping to break the ice, though it felt more like breaking an iceberg with a toothpick to her.

"Maya and Gill went out, I don't care where. Lukas is also out, doing who-knows-what." He said casually, his green eyes latched onto her black ones. She quickly looked away from his obnoxious, wearing stare. So she was home alone with _that_ guy? There were plenty of things that could've gone wrong, and she didn't want _any_ of them to happen. But to her his potential deal was the scariest part of the whole ordeal. She quickly began to unlatch her bag.

"I've got some things you might like, and-"

"Don't bother." Aiden said, placing his hand on hers. She stared at their hands and then looked up at him with surprise and anger in her eyes. "I've already decided what I want, and I'm sure it's not in that bag." He told her. She gave him a confused glare and he simply smirked back at her. She pulled her hand from under his, feeling weird inside.

"What do you want?" She asked, so tempted to tack on the title of 'obnoxious freak'.

"Not a diamond." He said, making her groan inwardly. Would he just stop being so weird and just tell her what he wanted so they could all get on with their lives? "I want… a kiss."

"A 'what'?!" She shouted, snapping her head towards him as he smirked. She really thought she had this deal in the bag, but apparently she was so wrong (Eh? Eeeh?). He adjusted his position on the couch beside her while she glared at him, wanting to rip him to pieces.

"Well, a deal's a deal." He said, waiting for her to comply. Petra muttered a curse under her breath. There was no WAY she was going to kiss this guy! She'd rather date one of her clients for free (and this was a volume coming from her mind)!

Petra knew she had dealt herself a bad hand, a hand that was going to get herself smooched by a jerk who wore Magnus cosplay under a leather jacket, but instead of bluffing like anyone would do, she did it her style: She decided to trade for someone else's set.

'Come on, Petra. You can think of a way out of this….' She thought to herself as Aiden stared her down, awaiting his "payment". She knew he was going to make his move anytime soon, sooner than she could think of something. She needed to get herself some time.

His face neared hers and she pressed herself further into the couch as he prepared to kiss her.

'Think, think, think… no! I've got it!'

"But why a kiss, though?" She suddenly asked when his lips were centimeters from hers. She stifled a loud sigh of relief when he stopped moving towards her and opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"Why a kiss?" She asked again, seriously feigning some degree of sexual interest in him. Seeing her sudden curiosity for his desires made him give that signature look she couldn't stand, but Petra was just glad she had enough time to think.

"Hehe, well, why not? It's not like I'll ever see you again after this."

"You going somewhere?" She quickly asked, not paying much attention to her words as she thought of a way out of her sticky situation.

"Nope. It's you I'm worried about, _but_ you could drop by if you're feeling in the mood." He said. As he spoke, she strategized an interesting way out of the problem: She'd turn the situation around, of course, but it was the 'how' factor that was pleasing to her. Feeling proud, clever and a bit mischievous about her plan, she smirked, which was a big mistake. "What's so funny, Peets?" Aiden asked slowly, making Petra's mind jerk back to reality.

"Nothing. It's just…." Her voice trailed off as she quickly went over her plan in her head. Aiden watched her, still smiling for a second before he spoke again.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting _pretty_ impatient about this, so…." He started going in for the kiss before Petra suddenly grabbed him by his green shirt, pushing him over on the couch so that she was on top of him. By this point, _she_ was the one smirking while Aiden gawked at her, his face going red.

"P-Petra!" He shouted at first before the surprise faded from his eyes as he checked her figure out. "Well, I'm certainly surprised," He admitted, slowly grabbing her hips. She tightened her grip on his shirt as she tried to keep her violent urges under wraps. He laughed, taking her action as a compliment to himself. "At first, I didn't think you'd be this willing. I think we should make deals more often." He winked as he said that, making Petra chuckle.

'Get rekt', she thought to herself as they gazed into each other's eyes. Well, _she_ gazed into _his_ eyes. One can guess what _Aiden_ was looking at.

Aiden soon sat up a bit so that his mouth was near her ear. She caught a whiff of his cologne and cringed. He really had all this thought out. Well, so did she.

"You know, we could go further if you want. Just say the words. I know it's not part of the deal, and all, but I'm sure I could be generous with you." He whispered before leaning back into the couch with a smug grin. "Well, I'd start this up myself, but seeing how badly you must want this, ladies first." He added, giving her a tricky, arrogant smirk as he caressed her thigh. Petra smiled and grabbed his face, his cheeks pressing together and distorting his grin. She leaned into him and tilted his head down, lightly kissing him on the forehead. When she pulled away, he was giving her a perplexed, confused look that made her laugh out loud.

"Well," she patted his chest in a friendly way before sitting up and getting off the couch, "I hope you enjoyed your kiss, Aiden. I've gotta go." She said, beginning to walk out of the room. She didn't care to look behind herself, but she was sure he was staring daggers at her. Or her butt.

She saw herself out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her when she left.

'Knew you could do it, Petra', she thought to herself as she left.

Her best wishes went out to whoever called her Peets after that day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hehe, tried to spice things up in this weird ol' way. So, tell me: How'd you like "sexy" Aiden? And what about Petra's response to his moves? Tell me in a review, and don't forget to favorite this story and follow me! Well, bye everyone, and thanks for reading! Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**

 **Word count: 2,047**


End file.
